Wild Sentinels (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = One in Alice Tremaine's care; Formerly Cassandra Nova, Donald Trask III, Danger | Relatives = Wild Sentinels Master Mold (Creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly mobile on the Amazon Belle. Been active in Amazon, Ecuador; Genosha; Chicago, Illinois; Canadian waters | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Sentinels designed to scavenge technology and material | PlaceOfBirth = Amazon, Ecuador | PlaceOfDeath = Chicago, Illinois (little ones) | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #114 | Last = | HistoryText = E for Extinction The Wild Sentinels were the result of a U.S. funded program in Ecuador to develop evolving, self sustaining Sentinels. The Wild Sentinel Master Mold, designed by Bolivar Trask, was designed to scavenge all technology and material within its test radius and build troops out of it. Cassandra Nova used Donald Trask III to order the Master Mold to abandon its 'test radius', and send four giant Wild Sentinels to attack Genosha, before copying his DNA and killing him. This attack caused the death of almost all inhabitants of the island, about sixteen millions mutants. Two of the Wild Sentinels reached Genosha and wiped out almost all of the inhabitants and then became dormant they were left alone for fear of reactivating them. The one-headed attacker was not seen again, whilst Toad and others transformed the three-headed Genosha attacker into a memorial to Magneto headless of warnings. The Amazon Belle in Chicago At some point, a cargo, the Amazon Belle loaded with Wild Sentinels who parasite it, using every useless piece of metal to create more of their kind, and headed up to Chicago. They travelled through the Canadian waters and caused the death of several Canadian coast-guards. Eventually reaching Chicago, they start to investigate, in fact killing every person they encounter, stating they were "potential mutants". They killed this way Maria Bonnaventura and Joey Cascio, gangsters and even dogs, before attack Kitty Pryde, Shan Coy Manh and Shola Inkose. The former X-Men stated that those Wild Sentinels had somehow evolve, being in a sense themselves mutants. Finally, the Wild Sentinels attacked the University of Chicago during a public debate opposing the mutants and tolerance parts against Alice Tremaine's Purity hate-group. The Campus security and the Chicago Police Department came but were overwhelmed by the Sentinels. Combining their powers, Kitty Shan and Shola were able to destroy all of them, except for one, damaged, that was recuperated by Tremaine who bring it home to repair it, and Shola and Kitty were then able to avenge their respective parents, killed on Genosha. Giant Wild Sentinel revived When Danger attempted to kill Charles Xavier at Genosha, 'she' revived the three headed model and gave it intelligence, but barred it from examining its original Genosha orders. When Kitty Pryde convinced 'him' to do so, he was shocked by the magnitude of his crime and left to "spend some time alone". He returned to earth months later as news of the Breakworld Bullet reached the heroes in new york, it provided transport up to Peak station. Following the incapacitation of the heroes due to the magical protection the bullet had against interference this Sentinel tried to save the world by ramming the Breakworld bullet off course, in an act of penance. His sacrifice was in vain however. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Anything scavenged from available technology, for example the cargoship Amazon Belle. | Weapons = Anything scavenged from available technology. | Notes = *The first Nano-Sentinels were derived from this form of sentinel. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robots Category:Mutant Robots Category:Mutant Sentinels Category:Giant Monsters